The use of web interactive tools is steadily growing in education, scientific research, and other fields of development. Such efforts have been strengthened by automation in data acquisition, and processing. However, the educational, scientific, and marketing materials, such as textbooks, datasheets, and the like, generated via such efforts generally lack automation and processing of their contents. Indeed, many web tools remained at the edge of their contents and may not provide a greater context than the contents. Furthermore, such tools and web-based resources remain text-based, or when present, their multi-media components are limited in scope. It is for these and other reasons that the following disclosure is provided.